


Diary of a Hunter (Dean Winchester)

by DeanGirl1385



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Other, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanGirl1385/pseuds/DeanGirl1385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the diary of Dean Winchester. With all of his inner demons weighing him down, Dean's brother, Sam Winchester suggests he starts writing in a diary to get it all out. Dean is just as witty in writing as he is in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of a Hunter (Dean Winchester)

Dear Diary,

God it feels so weird even saying that. I'm a man... a man's man.. a hunter for Christ sake. But Sam says I should give it a try, let me demons out so to speak heh heh. So here goes. I swear to God, not that he's around... if anyone read's this, I will stab you in your throat.

First and most important, I have the most amazing freaking apple pie of my life today, no thanks to Sam of course. “Have I ever forgotten your pie Dean?” He says... Well ya did today! Anyway. Cas ended up zapping in as if he had read my mind with this home made still steaming full on grandma's kitchen style apple pie. It took every bit of control I have left not to eat the whole thing right then and there. Of course when there is an angel standing there watching you awkwardly, it's not that hard to lose your appetite. I swear that man... whatever you wanna call him doesn't know what the word boundaries means. 

That's not the only thing that happened to me today. Some random chick kissed me after Sam and I saved her ass from some pissed off spirit. Compared to some of the dark stuff we've seen lately, killing a spirit was like taking a vacation. It was actually kind of fun other than the God awful smell of hundred year old bones mixed with salt and lighter fluid burning. That hot blonde planting a wet one on me definitely made it worth it though. Sam will never understand why I like that kind of reward so much. The poor boy needs to get laid honestly. Don't tell him I said that though. Wait.... why in the ever living hell am I telling a piece of paper not to say anything.

Son of a Bitch! What if Cas can read this without even opening it? For all I know he could be reading my mind as I'm writing it. He could even be over my shoulder right now... nope, not there. I swear that Man is always up my ass when I lease expect it yet when I actually need him, he's hardly ever there. 

Okay.... well I'm running on around two hours of sleep in a 48 hour period so I am now gonna try to catch some shut eye before another case magically falls into our laps. Here's to hoping my guardian angel doesn't show up in my dream again. Last time was a bit embarrassing. Wait! Did I just call him my guardian angel.... I'm out. Writing in some dumb diary like a 14 year old school girl. Thanks Sam. (I'm shaking my head) Don't know why I'm writing this. That's it. I'm going to sleep before I go any crazier. 

 

-Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting one diary entry at a time. If you guys would like to see something (try to keep it somewhat realistic) in Dean's life, let me know in the comments and I'll try to add it to one of his entries. Eventually Dean is going to realize his feelings are stronger for Castiel than he realized and it drives him crazy, which will be shown in his later diary entries.


End file.
